


Хочешь

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: То, на что сложно решиться, когда между ними по-прежнему многолетняя идиллия в любую погоду и в любом мире.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 7





	Хочешь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2017, бета Gellaan

Фуруичи заливисто ржёт, чуть с кровати не падает. Так неприкрыто потешаться над Огой, наверное, только он один и может. Больше никто не смеет. Да и мало с кем Ога поболтает о смешном. Ну или о серьёзном. На самом деле, сейчас о серьёзном. 

А Фуруичи всё хохочет, до слёз в уголках глаз. Может, не потешается, может, истерика? Ога даже не хмурится, лицо внимательное, только со своего края кровати легонько пинает Фуруичи пяткой — и тот из положения сидя валится на постель, раскидывает руки, а ноги, до того подобранные под себя, вытягивает и упирает Оге в живот. Дрожь от смеха, рождаемая одновременно с каждым вдохом и выдохом Фуруичи, передаётся и его слегка подрагивающим ногам, затем ступням, а там и прямо в чужой живот, к чужому дыханию. Ога дышит ровно, спокойно, дрыгающиеся ноги Фуруичи придерживает одной рукой, а на него самого прямо не смотрит, только чуть в сторону: как демонийское солнце зеленит его светлые волосы, словно серебро хорошо начистили травами, да так и оставили, не ополоснув родниковой водой.

Фуруичи наконец перестаёт смеяться и глубоко ровно дышит. Совсем не спокойно — успокаивается.

Пахнет пылью их хижины, немного — соломой или чем-то похожим и их пропотевшей с жары одеждой, сильнее — ягодой с пьяняще сладким ароматом, кустарник с которой растёт у самой двери и оплетает зеленью часть внешней стены. Идёт второе демонийское лето после их выпуска из школы. Ога заботится о Вельзи и Нико, периодически — об Эне. Ога живёт в Демонии, путешествует с детьми куда больше, чем проводит времени в человеческом мире. От него фонит их магией. Даже когда они «отпускают» его и ни единой метки не пересекает его тело. Демоническая энергия королевского рода Вельзевулов словно уже отпечатана в его крови, сам он окутан их высочайшей волей — доверием. А может быть, Ога просто очень сильный. Давно один из сильнейших, и это чувствуется. Это тоже запах: ласковый и будоражащий, добротно прошедшей грозы. Разлитая в воздухе, его духовная энергия почти всегда стремится занять всё пространство — будь то огромное поле, королевский тронный зал или маленькая комнатка летней демонийской хижины.

— Ты мне врёшь, Ога. И ведь даже не признаешься, — выдыхает Фуруичи. Ему-то этот фоновый «запах» нравится, он давно привык и не особенно обращает внимания. Не сильно-то что изменилось с прошедших лет. Для него Ога всегда был самым сильным и просто самым-самым. С их знакомства детьми, когда всяких демонов ещё и в помине не было.

Ога смутно улыбается краешком губ.

— Конечно. Не признаю и не признаюсь.

— Я думаю, — Фуруичи берёт паузу, набирается решимости ответить чем-то, кроме смеха. Он серьёзен так, будто бы самое трудное не сказал сам Ога минутами раньше. — Я уверен, если бы ты захотел... это не стало бы проблемой. Но ты не хочешь. Тебя устраивает, что никто не может выносить эту силу, — Фуруичи машет левой рукой, — рядом, вблизи, хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Что поэтому у тебя нет отношений с кем-то. Это же смешно и неправда, она, эта сила, — и он перебирает в воздухе уже двумя руками, сгибает и разгибает пальцы, пытается ощутить невидимое, неслышимое, то, чего нельзя коснуться, — очень ласковая. Твоя же, — и он ведёт перед собой, словно дирижирует или касается подушечками пальцев невидимых магических линий, — связана с этими детьми, тёплая, искрящая. Электричество Вельзи, немножко пожаров и огненной лавы от Эна, бурные водовороты и цунами Нико — даже удивительно, как всё сочетается и не спорит друг с другом. Ты как дерево. Выбранное молнией и уцелевшее, не взятое огнём и водой. Всё ещё дерево, живое, зелёное. 

Ога давно уже не смотрит на блики в волосах Фуруичи, а заворожённо и хмуро наблюдает за движениями его пальцев. 

— Да у большинства боевых демонов энергия куда жёстче, грубее, иногда — как огромные стальные пласты, покрытые ржавчиной. И это несётся в тебя, врезается. Или там ветряной вихрь, почти смерч, или ничем не смягчённое дыхание лавы, или бесконечно вязкий пластилин. Да блин, Ога. Я не знаю демона или человека с более мягкой и безопасной силой, чем у тебя. 

— Ты просто привык.

— Ага, — голос Фуруичи становится резче и на пару тонов выше, — конечно, привык. У меня ведь целая дивизия этих самых. А ещё я никак не реагирую, что твой магический фон от демонов королевского рода, а не каких-нибудь там. Меня же не пригибает от почтения или иных чувств.

— Да ко мне ты привык, дубина. А не к кому-то там.

— Собственник, — Фуруичи хмыкает. — И уходишь от темы: захотел бы, и всех не шарахало бы прочь, а наоборот манило... И пригибало совсем в другом смысле. Мучительно-приятном.

— Чего?

— И кто тут притворяется дубиной? Столько лет подряд.

Ога щипает его за лодыжку — Фуруичи в ответ лениво пинает Огу в живот, а затем со вздохом приподнимается на локтях, ещё раз мягко толкается ногами. Зелёное солнце освещает хижину, по-прежнему сладко пахнет демонийская ягода. Только они двое всё же не из этого мира, а из другого, человеческого: в обычных им майках и шортах, а не в привычных здесь многослойных одеяниях. Пусть один королевский контрактор, а другой — тоже контрактор, генерал элитной армии, сейчас у них обоих лето. И не важно, что уже не каникулы, а отпуск или просто длинные выходные, не важно, демонийское это лето или людское — всего важнее другое. То, на что сложно решиться, когда между ними по-прежнему многолетняя идиллия в любую погоду и любом мире. И кроме взаимопонимания — взаимное напряжение, тонкой змейкой проскальзывающее между рук, лёгким сквозняком дующее по полу, даже здесь, в демонийской хижине. Тем более здесь и сейчас. Когда жару и покой не нарушают дети, Хильда, Владыка Демонов, вся дивизия Бармаглота и кто там ещё может. Да кто угодно может, вообще-то, но не сейчас. Драгоценное мгновение. Солнце зеленит их комнату и кровать, зов спелой демонийской ягоды сладок, а Фуруичи всё-таки спрашивает: 

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Нет, конечно, — Ога пунцовеет, как та ягода, и уходит в несознанку.

— Ну серьёзно?! Мы и об этом будем спорить? Почему ты просто не можешь сказать «да»? — И самому Фуруичи непонятно, хорошо это или нет. Привычно. Обычно. Облегчение, потому что ложь, спор и игра. Но всё-таки недовольство. Он ведь прав: — Я же прав, Ога. «Если бы ты захотел...», говорил я раньше. Но ты ведь уже захотел. Хочешь. Другого. Меня.

Фуруичи смотреть больше не может на это лицо «я безэмоциональный болван и буду отрицать всё до последнего» и отводит взгляд в сторону, прикладывает руку к своей щеке: наверное, сам он горит ярче Оги. Ну что тут поделаешь. Неловко. А сколько неловкостей он замыслил совершить. Никто не остановит генерала на пути его эротических фантазий, шутят в его же дивизии. Сейчас шутка как никогда близка к правде. Ога признает! Ога ещё как признает!

— Ну держись, — прищуривается, угрожая, Фуруичи.

— Ну-ну, вперёд. — На лице Оги появляются хоть какие эмоции. Насмешливое предвкушение, кто бы мог подумать.

Фуруичи мог подумать. Много-много-много раз думать об этом в ночи и при свете дня, в Демонии и в Ишияме. О том, например, как будет блестеть от пота обнажённая загорелая кожа Оги и стоять его возбуждённый член, как Фуруичи опустится перед ним на колени и откроет рот. Лизнёт головку, пробуя, смакуя вкус смазки, скользнёт языком по щёлке, собирая побольше, и дальше проведёт им от головки до основания. Не раз Фуруичи как наяву чувствовал, представлял: вот его ладонь ложится на мошонку, поглаживает яйца, Ога стонет, выгибаясь, толкается членом в рот, безмолвно требуя взять глубже. А потом всё-таки ломается и просит вслух: «Ну же, давай! Давай». И Фуруичи скользит пальцами между его ягодиц, аккуратно поглаживает и одновременно облизывает член, принимает до самого горла. 

Но то фантазии. Сказать или сделать что-то подобное в реальности Фуруичи не решался.

Теперь же весёлому злому азарту и так неожиданно — хорошо, долгожданно — повернувшемуся разговору нельзя не подчиниться. Фуруичи поддевает ступнёй майку Оги и тянет вверх. Ога, не отводя от него взгляда, придерживает ногу и сам стягивает майку, откидывает её на пол. 

— Что теперь? — чуть хрипло спрашивает Ога.

— А теперь ты мой. И признаешь это, — и говорить уже нестрашно. Смущение дошло до точки кипения и обратилось во всепоглощающий жар, а в горячем воздухе уже проскакивают электрические искры.

— Всегда, — чему-то хмыкает Ога.

Электричество или что другое не причинят вреда. Когда Ога и Фуруичи наконец целуются — между ними искрит сильнее. И это никакая ни магия, ни демоническая сила, простое человеческое чувство, одно давнее взаимное желание.


End file.
